


Wake up Paul! It's your birthday!

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's Paul's birthday today, John wants to wake him in a special way with a little help from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up Paul! It's your birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly story I wrote because it’s Paul’s birthday today.  
> I hope you’ll enjoy it.  
> (Ow…I don’t own the Beatles)

John woke up by an annoying sound. He hated to be woken up so he grunted and opened his eyes.  
He suddenly heard what is was. It were the fans screaming outside the hotel.  
They were screaming “HAPPY TWENTY SECOND BIRTHDAY PAUL!!!!! WIIIIEEEEH!!!!!”   
“Damn those stupid fans….” John mumbled and looked walked over to the window.  
Paul and he had forgotten to close it before they went to sleep. Great….  
The fans screamed even louder when they saw John appear at the window.  
John waved a little uninterested and annoyed and quickly closed the window to shut the bloody noise down.

He right away enjoyed the quietness once it was closed and turned back around to the bed he shared with Paul.  
John now only heard an soft relaxing breathing sound. It came from the bed.  
There was Paul lying and still deeply asleep and didn’t seem to have heard the screaming.  
John smiled and thought about the great night he had with Paul to pre celebrate Paul’s 22th birthday. He just wanted to be the first to celebrate it with him and have his Macca all to himself, knowing that probably the rest of the day he would not get much alone time with him.   
He had given Paul all he got and so now the poor thing probably was all tired out.   
John sat back down on the bed and opened the drawer from his temporary nightstand. He took out a little jewellery box and he smiled a little wider.  
He couldn’t wait to give his present to his birthday boy.   
John crawled on the bed and laid himself next to Paul and stared at him lovingly while playing a little with Paul’s dark locks. God…he really is so gorgeous…. 

Paul was lying on his back with his face turned to John. John glared at his thick eyelashes, baby doll face and his beautiful lips. His lips were slightly parted and John could hear Paul’s soft peaceful breathing.  
“Peaceful eh..?” John chuckled while a sneaky smile formed on his face. He suddenly had changed his mind to wake up Paul nice and lovingly. No….he decided to have some fun with him first.  
John pecked Paul’s cheek quickly and jumped up from the bed.   
He put back the jewellery box back into the drawer and quickly put on his boxers and run as quiet as he could out of the bedroom giggling all the way over to the door attached to Ringo and George’s room.  
When he reached the door John loudly banged his fists on the door and burst into the bedroom of his mates without waiting for an answer.

“WHAH…?!!....I’m coming Brian!!!...” Ringo called while he sat up straight in his bed immediately.  
“It’s just me Rings!!” John laughed out loud while he jumped on George’s side of the bed and started to jump up and down to wake the lazy bastard. It was always a hard job to wake George.  
“Wake up you two!!” John called while continuing his jumping about “It’s Macca’s birthday and let’s have some fun with the birthday boy!!”  
Suddenly John felt his legs disappear from underneath him and he fell on the bed on top of George.  
“PISS OFF LENNON!!!” George yelled very… very annoyed from this rude awakening “AND GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!!”   
John was now pushed off George and landed on the ground next to the bed. John quickly stood back up while laughing out loud.

“What do you mean by having some fun with Paul?” Ringo asked while he rubbed his head and yawning wide.  
“Bet you had enough fun already last night….thin walls….” George stated still annoyed.  
John winked at them and looked very proud all of the sudden. “As a matter a fact we had a great night…” John smiled proudly “….and now Macca is totally worn out….hehe…”   
“Too much details…” George drily said while he finally sat up in the bed.  
“But I let him sleep just for now…” John started.  
“Lucky him!” George interrupted looking a bit angry towards John.  
“Now I wanted you two to join me to wake up Macca in a special way....” John continued ignoring George’s words “….cause it’s his birthday!” he smiled.

“Okay!” Ringo smiled “I like to help!...George?”  
“Okay okay….” George mumbled “…but only because it’s his birthday….DON’T YOU EVER DARE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THIS AGAIN THOUGH!!”   
John shrugged his shoulders “Fine by me…now follow me!”   
George and Ringo followed the excited Lennon, but instead of walking over to his and Paul’s bedroom, John walked over towards the little kitchen of the hotel suite.  
“Oh nice! Brekkie!!” George finally started to smile.  
John opened the fridge and picked a sandwich out of it and tossed it to George.  
George caught it and immediately settled down his anger while he enjoyed his sandwich.  
John bent over again and took out a little plastic cup. He remembered Brian putting it there yesterday.   
He had warned John not to touch it, but yeah…. Don’t ever try to tell John Lennon what not to do.  
“What’s that?” Ringo asked curiously.  
John set the cup on the cupboard and took a big bowl and a whisk from the closet.  
“Whipped cream Ringo my mate” John sat smiling while he looked over his shoulder opening and emptying the cup of fluid into the bowl. He then put some sugar into it too.  
John fanatically started to whisk the cream, but after a few whisks he looked at Ringo again.  
“Could you do the honour Rings?” He asked feeling tired in his arms already.  
“Sure you wimp…” Ringo smiled and started to whisk the fluid into a nice thick cream.

George quickly put his finger into the bowl and put a finger full of whipped cream into his mouth.  
“JUM!!” George smiled and wanted more, but this time John slapped his hand away.  
“Spoil sport!” George whined.   
Ringo scratched his head while he stared to the bowl filled with whipped cream in his other hand.  
“Hmm…” Ringo started thoughtfully “...Don’t know if I want to be a part of this John….maybe you shouldn’t share your bedroom secrets with Paul with us….” He said while he looked a bit worried.  
John took the bowl from Ringo while smirking at him. “Not even in your dreams….”   
Ringo shrugged his shoulders at John’s craziness and watched John pick up a spoon from a drawer.  
“Follow me” John said while he walked out of the kitchen towards the bedroom where Paul was still sleeping without a clue of what was going to happen.  
On the way there John had a tough job pushing always hungry George away from the bowl in his hands.  
When they arrived at the bedroom door, John put his finger on his lips and shushed them.  
The other two Beatles nodded and quietly followed John into the bedroom.

There was the birthday boy. Still deeply asleep. John noticed that Paul had stirred a bit, because he now lay on the bed with his arms above his head and one of his legs sticking out from underneath the blanket. He looked like he was making a snow angel. Probably he got too hot now with the window shut.   
John was glad to see that the blanket was still lying safe enough around Paul to cover his private parts. The boys weren’t shy at each other at all, but well…. Macca was his. Simple as that.  
John handed the bowl over to Ringo and shook his finger warningly towards George. He then opened his drawer again and took out a feather.  
Ringo and George raised their eyebrows in surprise.  
“Where did ya ge…?” Ringo started to ask, but John shushed him immediately and set down on the bed next to Paul’s sleeping form.  
John patted on the bed to instruct his two mates to sit down on the bed too and so they did.

John then took the spoon and filled it with a big spoonful of whipped cream.  
He was shaking a little because he tried to hold back his laughter.   
George and Ringo stared at him like he lost his mind and wondered what crazy idea the wicked John Lennon came up with this time.  
With the feather stuck between his teeth, John then carefully emptied the spoon in one of Paul’s hands.   
He did the same thing to Paul’s other hand and then took the feather back in his hand and started to tickle Paul’s belly with the feather.  
And just like he hoped Paul smacked one of his whipped cream filled hands on his belly and splashed the cream against his belly.   
John almost cracked up in a laughing fit, but he was able keep himself together.  
Ringo and George finally understood John’s little game and started to chuckle when they saw Paul’s reaction while he was still asleep.   
John carefully took Paul’s hand from his belly and refilled it.   
He now tickled Paul with the feather in Paul’s armpit and ‘SMACK!’ it sounded when Paul smacked his hand onto his armpit filling it with cream now too.

Ringo slammed his hands over his mouth and had big trouble to hold back his laughter.  
John meanwhile had the hand refilled and was tickling Paul’s showing upper leg now.  
‘SMACK’ it sounded again and Paul slowly started to turn into a cream tart.  
Ringo quickly pushed the bowl into George’s hands and fell facedown onto the bed and started to laugh out loud hysterically while muffling himself with his face pressed into the matrass.  
George smiled at his price now in his arms while he dipped his finger in and licked the cream off, watching John creaming up Paul.  
Paul only stirred and mumbled a little in between and they were surprised that he hadn’t woken up yet.  
So George started to paint Paul’s body with the cream like an artist while he of course took some whipped cream himself in between.   
“Ow! John! John! His face now!” Ringo cried out laughing while he looked back up from the mattress for a moment. Tears rolling down his face.  
John smirked widely “Great idea Rings!” and he filled Paul’s hands again.  
He tickled Paul in the face with the feather now and moved quickly from left to right all over his face.

It couldn’t be better, because this time Paul slammed both of his hands on his face making the whipped cream splash all over his face.  
Now finally the birthday boy woke up and sat straight up in the bed with his eyes wide open. The whipped cream dripping from his face.   
“Wha….” Paul asked surprised with his sleepy eyes and his hair stuck out in different directions from his sleep. He then licked his lips and smacked. Tasting something wet and sweet.  
The other three couldn’t hold it back anymore and they rolled on the bed laughing hysterically.   
Paul didn’t understand a thing of what was going on and looked at his three mates with raised eyebrows.   
Then he noticed the bowl in George’s hands. He also noticed the spoon and feather in John’s hands.  
After this he finally looked at himself to see he was covered in whipped cream.  
“WHAT THE??!!!” Paul shouted and the other three looked up at Paul now still laughing and tears streaming down their cheeks.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!” the three of them yelled.  
Paul smiled at the silliness of his mates and started to laugh along with them. He could imagine what he probably looked like now with the cream all over him.   
“Ugh!” Paul said laughing “I’m all sticky now!”  
John suddenly stopped laughing and stared at his creamy Macca.  
George and Ringo giggled while they watched John who looked like he was up to something again.  
“Hmmm….” John said thoughtfully “….then there is only one thing to do…”  
Paul looked questionably at John and then his eyes grew wide in shock.  
“OW NO NO NO!!!” Paul squeaked with his hands up “PLEASE DON’T!”   
John looked at George and Ringo and nodded his head towards Paul while he winked at them.  
Ringo and George immediately understood what John meant to say, knowing how ticklish Paul is.  
“NOOOOOoooo!!!!” was the last thing heard in the room before the three of them dived onto Paul and started to lick off the whipped cream from Paul’s body.  
The bassist was squirming, tossing and turning while giggling and laughing out loud by the tickling feeling from his ridiculous mates.

Then suddenly the door opened and a “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!” could be heard sung by Brian and Mal who walked into the bedroom now.   
In Mal’s hands there was a big birthday cake for Paul.  
They stopped singing and stopped walking in abruptly when they saw the scene on the bed.  
“So there’s the whipped cream!” Brian yelled at Mal trying to be heard over the noise coming from the boys.  
Paul heard it and looked in their direction.  
“Whahahahahaaaallooo Brihihihihi!!!!” Paul giggled and laughed.  
The other three Beatles looked up now and looked at where Paul was looking at.  
They saw Brian and Mal standing behind the bed with the cake.  
Mal exploded with laughter to see the three of them with their faces also all covered in cream now and looking very silly.  
Brian was smiling too. He just couldn’t stay mad at his silly boys for making once another mess.  
He started to sing happy birthday again and the others joined him while Mal and he set down on the bed too.  
Mal placed the cake on Paul’s lap.  
“Blow out the candles and make a wish Paul” Brian smiled at him.  
Paul closed his eyes for a moment and then blew out the candles in one perfect blow.  
“Happy birthday Paul!!!”


End file.
